Sonic Championship
by David Drago
Summary: The Freedom Fighters, the Chaotix, even Robotnink himself fight for their lives in the Forbidden Zone. KINDA RUSHED IT BUT CHAPTER 4 IS NOW UP!!Please R+R. Also check out my Bio for updates and announcements.
1. Revalations

Sonic Championship Created by ChaOtiC Part I: Revalations DAY 1: 3 Am 

Sonic walked down the borders of Knothole Village bored as ever. He never liked doing security at night when there was no action. He was dozing off while he was walking and suddenly realized that he must do something right now before he falls asleep. Also if Sally finds out, she would be mad at him for sleeping on the job again.

As Sonic turned around to continue his security detail, a small metal ball droped out of nowhere on his head.

"Oww! that hurts," he said while rubbing the small bump on his head. Sonic looked at the ball the size of a Chaos Emerald on the ground. As he reached down to pick it up, a holographic inmage shot out of the device startling him. He stumbled back and fell on the ground. He looked in amazement as the hologram showed someone on the screen. Sonic couldn't figure out who the person was since the picture was distorted. The image started to give it's message:

SONIC THE HEDGEHOG. YOU ARE INVITED TO THE FIRST MOBIUS FIGHTING CHAMPIONSHIP. THE WINNER WILL RECEIVE GREAT RESPECT AS THE BEST FIGHTER OF MOBIUS. YOU, TAILS, THE PRINCESS, ANTOINE AND BUNNIE ARE TO MEET AT NEUTRAL TERRITORY AT THE OUTSKIRTS OF THE FORBIDDEN ZONE IMMEDATELY. GOOD LUCK TO YOU ALL...

The image disappeared and the ball vainshed, leaving not a trace of it ever existing. Sonic was very excited and concerned as well because this could be one of Robotnik's evil plans again to take over Mobius. The reason he's excited because he could be the best fighter in all of Mobius and he could let off a little steam on his friend and rival Knuckles.

"I have to tell Sally about this," he said as he zipped through Knothole Village to find the Princess.

5 Am 

Charmy the Bee zipped through the Mushroom Hill Forest, cutting corners sharply, flying through holes in trees and blasting through giant leaves. She never felt this excited about a meeting with the other members of the Chaotix before(proably because she was sleeping through most of the meet ings).

"Hurry up Charm!" she snapped at herself for not being fast enough. But the message she received from Knuckles, the leader of the Chaotix and guardian of her home, the Floating Island said that it was very urgent.

She finally reached the Zoot Chute. A tunnel that leads to the source of the Floating Islands' power, one large Chaos Emerald that keeps the island up in the air and four members of the Chaotix waiting for her to arrive. Knuckles looked at her in amazement as he noticed her breathing heavily.

"Finally you're here," he bolted out.

"I...tried...to get here...as fast as...possible guys," she finally let out as she sat on Espio the Chamelion's shoulder to recover fron her long trip.

"Okay guys," Knux said, "here's the deal. Were going to a fighting tournament."

"WHAT!?" the rest of the Chaotix members said.

"Hold on guys. Let me explain here. Some ball dropped out of nowhere and a message came out of it. It said that we were to meet at the Forbidden Zone."

So where's the ball?" Mighty the Armadillo asked.

"Gone. No evidence of it ever existing."

So I guess that the Floating Island will be unguarded for a while then," Charmy said.

"Yeah," Knux replied, "I guess so but I'm more concerned about the Freedom Fighters being in the tournament."

"What do you mean?" Vector the Crocodile asked.

"For starters, Sonic might be there. And if he's there then..." Knux stopped himself just in time. He didn't want to reveal his personal feelings about Sally and Sonic being together. *Too close,* he said to himself.

"So when do we leave?" Espio asked.

"At the crack of dawn" Knuckles said, "We got a long journey ahead of us."

7:30 Am 

"Snivley, where the blazes are you? Snivley...SNIVLEY!!"

Dr. Ivo Robotnik's voice boomed loudly in the halls of Robotropolis looking for his assistant, Snivley. He finally found him in the briefing room snoring loudly. Robotnik took in a deep breath and shouted out "SNIVLEY!" Snivley jumped off his chair and fell hard on the floor.

"Sorry sir," Snivley said, "I must've fallen asleep."

"Forget that Snivley," Robotnik said with a sneer, "We got bigger plans ahead for us."

"Like what?" Snivley asked in confusion.

"Like preparing for the biggest of all fights."

"Shall I prepare the Mini Death Egg and Metal Sonic to escort us sir?" Snivley asked.

"Yes do that."

"When and where sir?"

"In an half hour," Robotnik responded, "We head for the Forbidden Zone."

8:30 Am 

Sonic and the Freedom Fighters that was selected for the tournament just stood there in front of the Forbidden Zone waiting for anyone or anything come out of that huge wall of energy in front of them. Alot of things were going through their minds but on thing was going through Sonic's mind: Knuckles.

"So," Sally said to Sonic, "You're very sure about this?"

"What do you mean if I'm sure!?" Sonic snapped back.

"Well for starters, this isn't the first time that you were hallucinating at night watch," Bunnie said.

"HEY!" Sonic jumped back at Bunnie as well. Their noses was touching each other, "This is no dream. It's as real as my speed."

"Well I'll believe it when I see it," Bunnie said while turning her back to Sonic. But he knows that he's right. Although the others may not believe him, he just have to be paitent and wait. Tails just happened to land next to him to find out whatis going on.

"Sonic," he said, "How much longer?" Before Sonic could answer his little partner, a laser blast hit the Freedom Fighters. Tails was able to lift Sonic and Bunnie out of harms way but the princess had to push Antoine out of the way and in the process took a shot on her shoulder.

"It's an ambush," Antoine the Weasel shouted.

Sonic looked up and saw Robotnik and Metal Sonic coming down to land. The spikes on Sonic's back quivered as he saw the Dr. Robotnik's new and improved Mini Death Egg land as well.

*Son of a bitch!* Sonic thought, *This hunk of junk didn't hold that kind of firepower before.*

"So it was a trap after all," Bunnie said.

"First of all rabbit," Robotnik said as he got out of the cockpit of the Mini Death Egg, "This is no trap. Secondly, where the hell is the person who brought me here?"

"So you got the same message as us huh Buttnik?" Sonic said.

He nodded.

"Well then," Sally said clutching her shoulder, "I guess that we have to wait for the person responsible for this then."

"I agree princess," Robotnik said as he reached in his cape and took out a small canister and gave it to Sally.

"You could use that for your shoulder," he said.

Sally could not believe it. Dr. Robotnik...helping her? Of all the people in the planet...

"Th...Th...Thank you." Sal stuttered slowly.

"Don't take this the wrong way princess," Robotnik said, "But I suggest that we have a truce until this is finished. Don't think that I will forget who you are when this is over."

She nodded.

"We've been here for almost half an hour," Antoine said, "and all we got was sore feet, and injured princess, an impatient hedgehog, and a pissed beyond belief weasel! What the fuck else can happen?"

"Funny," Knuckles said, "I was just about to ask you the same damn thing."

9 Am 

"Knuckles," Sonic and Tails said together. Tails ran to greet his fellow Chaotix and his sweetheart, Charmy, as the others ran to them as well.

"I take it that you guys are here for a certain tournament huh buddy?" Knuckles said.

"Yeah we are Knux," Sonic said as he greeted his friendly rival with their crazy handshake.

"So," Robotnik interupted, "now that everyone is here, whats next?"

Before anyone could think of an answer, the energy wall of the Forbidden Zone opened up. Everyone looked shocked as a huge glowing ball emerged of the wall.

"What the hell is that?" Tails asked.

Everyone was about to find out as the ball let out a bright beam of energy on the whole group. The beam made everyone disappear. The ball stopped glowing and it showed our heroes inside the sphere all unconcious. Metal Sonic was the only one still active since it is a robot. It used its' CPU unit diagnostics to find a way out but it proved futile. It had no choice but to go to shutdown mode and rest.

11 Am 

Sonic thought that headaches were severe before but the one he's feeling right now takes the cake. When he awoke, he was in a holding cell with the others except Bunnie and Antoine. *They must be in another cell* he thought. He also notice that Metal Sonic was not in the cell with them as well. Robotnik was already up and came to help Sonic up.

"Cmon hedgehog," he said while he was pulling him from the floor.

"My head is spinning wildly," Sonic said.

"You're about to find out more than you will ever know," Robotnik said.

Sonic looked around the cell once more and saw that everyone was wearing a electronic bracelet on their right wrist. He looked on his wrist and saw the same band on him too.

"What is this some kind of slavery shit?" Sonic asked.

"I guess so Sonic," Robotnik said. "They put these tracking devices on us. Somehow, though, my circuits on my cape is not picking up anything on these gadgets."

"But if these are not tracking devices, then what are they?"

"Don't know," Robotnik said in concern.

"How's the others?"

"There resting. Somehow, they must've taken a bigger dosage of what they put in us. Another thing Sonic."

"What?"

"There are others here, from different planets, dimensions, whatever. But I know for sure that they are not from Mobius."

"I see. So this is not just for Mobius, but for the universe as well."

"Yes," Robotnik went to to cell door. "Somehow I don't think that it is."

"So what is it for?" Sonic asked.

"I'm not sure," Robotnik said, "But they are hiding something."

"And we are going to find out what it is they are hiding," Sally said holding her head.

"Sal," Sonic said running to her aid, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine my love but Robotnik's right. They're hiding something from us."

"So we are the sacrifical goats for their tournament," Sonic said balling his fist, "And we are fighting all the way to the end."

12:30 Pm 

The Freedom Fighters, the Chaotix and Robotnik were escorted down a hall with the littlest doubt that they were going to be executed. But usually in the Forbidden Zone, fate is always a wild card.

They were led to a big arena where the other captives were there as well waiting for their fate. Sonic was shocked to see who was st the throne up ahead. And Robotink was furious. He never thought that his 'former' assistant, Snivley was responsible for all this.

"Snivley," Robotnik growled, "You backstabbing son of a..."

"If I were you," Snivley said, "I would take back those words you've just said."

As he said that, five guards surrounded Robotnik and the others. Robotnik knew that he was in no position to fight at that time. He backed down instantly.

"Since when do little bald midgets rule a whole zone?" Knuckles whispered to Sonic.

"I don't know," Sonic said, "But it looks that Robotnik isn't going to take much more of this."

"Now," Snivley said, "Would anyone else want to defy my power?" Everyone in the arena bowed down. Some in respect and some in fear, except for our heroes. Snivley turned boiling mad.

"GUARDS!" Snivley screamed. The instant he said it, more guards surrounded our fellow heroes with their weapons drawn.

"This is getting fucking tedious." Antoine said.

"Your right buddy," Sonic said, "But we're not taking this sitting down. I say we fight!."

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Knuckles said as he lunged forth to one of the guards and instantly took his head off with his patented Glide Attack.

"It looks like I don't get a say in this again," Sally sighed.

All of the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix, even Robotink were toe to toe with the guards. They tried everything and it looked like they were going to win the battle and have a chance to escape.

As the last guard was downed, a huge blast of energy, like a laser beam shot out at our fellow Mobians. Robotnik tried exaustedly at shielding most of the blast but the circuitry from his cape overloaded and gave him an electric shock as strong as a lightning bolt. He was out cold. The others couldn't believe their eyes as they saw the impossible. None of them couldn't move except for Tails and Charmy as they were in the air still. They landed to attend to their injured party. Everyone had no choice but to give up there on the spot.

"Guards," Snivley said as he approached the motionless Robotnik, "Take them away. I want them to be my first victims for the tournament tomorrow. And as for my former 'boss', well...put him in a isolation cell. I want to speak to him personally."

"You're fucking nuts Snivley," Sonic said as he was being dragged away. "Even Robotnik couldn't get as evil as you."

"Hold him there," Snivley said. The guards holding Sonic brought him to the maniacal scientist. Snivley looked into Sonic's eyes, just smiled and turned his back only to return with a quick sucker punch right across his jaw. He was dazed but not knocked out. Snivley laughed loudly.

"I always wanted to do that," he said, "Take him away."

As the guards started to drag him away to his cell, Sonic smirked soundly and thought to himself *Soon Snivley. You'll pay for that. I swear it.*

8 Pm 

Darkness surrounded Dr. Ivo Robotnik's cell. Not even a small glimpse of light showed anywhere and for the first time, he felt a small taste of true fear in his heart. He wasn't sure what was going to happen to him. Also, he was concerned for the others in the prison as well. This time...he felt human. Like the first time that he met Sonic when he was Dr. Ovi Kintobor.

He was suddenly blinded by the light coming from the cell door opening. Snivley and two guards entered the cell. Robotnik felt pure hatred at his former assistant for betraying him. Never had he thought that Snivley would do such a thing. Robotnik saved his life....long ago.

There was a silence for a few minutes. Snviley looked at Robotnik's eyes and knew what he was thinking and he savored it. There was once a trust between them and it was now broken. Snivley knew that. But he didn't give a fuck about it. *You think that I give a shit about you 'boss'? Yeah right!*

"Of all the people that betrayed me in the past," Robotnik decided to break the silence, "I never thought that it would be you. How did you get ahold of such power?"

"Simple, I had it all this time. It's more powerful than your foolish Death Egg you created before. In fact, I gave it a taste of my power to help Sonic destroy it."

"How can anyone bow down to a no good sorry runt like you?" Robotnik bolted, "Even I cannot hold such power."

"Well for starters," Snivley said, "this power alone can destroy every living thing on this planet leaving nothing but a dust planet. You can't even stop it."

"We'll stop it. We'll stop you even if we have to die doing it."

"And how can you stop me, huh? You guys will be occupied with the tournament tomorrow. And trying to escape during the fights will be futile. Those devices on your wrist will detonate by me if you do not fight or attempt to escape."

"You mean that we have bombs on us?"

"Yes my former tub of lard master. And in fact, you'll see a demonstration tomorrow." Snivley started to leave the cell. "Sleep well. You'll need it for your first match."

"SNIVLEY," Robotnik shouted, "YOU WILL DEFINITLEY PAY FOR THIS. THERE WILL BE A PRICE ON YOUR HEAD AND YOU WILL DIE! BASTARD! DO YOU HEAR ME YOU BASTARD!"

The loud screams of his voice echoed throughout the hall of the prison. Sonic and the others that was awake listened to his screams and knew that it would be soon that maybe Robotnik would get his revenge. Sally knew that Robotnik would be on their side now until the end. But things still doesn't seem right about it.

Knuckles couldn't sleep through the night. He looked at the other members of the Chaotix who were all asleep snoring their brains out. He couldn't help but to say to himself *I can't protect them this time*.

Tails was in a corner with Charmy laying on his lap fast asleep. He was rubbing the detonation device on his wrist. It's been feeling kinda sore for the past few hours, but pain wasn't an emotion to him right now. He looked up to see Sonic leaning on the wall thinking to himself as usual. Tails suddenly realize that feeling that his partner usually has when he gets ready to fight. As he started to nod off, the whispers of *I'm not a kid anymore* to himself echoed in his mind.

Antoine and Bunnie were not in the same cell as the others. Bunnie was looking out at the barred window looking at the full moon. An Antoine approached her, tears were falling down her eyes.

"Whats wrong my dear?" he asked.

"What do we have left to fight this crazy fool?" Bunnie asked.

"What do you mean?"

"This man is more evil than ten Robotnik's put together Antoine. And I don't think that we could beat him. He..." She started to cry again and Antoine couldn't take it anymore.

"Listen to me," he said, "We will stop him and I will see to it that nothing will happen to you."

"Huh!?" Bunnie said surprised, "What do you mean by that?"

"Bunnie, I can't hold this in any longer. I care for you so much. I remember the last time we were going against Robotnik and it was like a dream come true. Us side by side blowing up all those SwatBots."

"Well we did have help that day Shugah!" Bunnie giggled.

"Yeah we did," he said as he held her hand, "But did you noticed that feeling inside you?"

"I did but I never thought it would happen again...until today."

"Then I guess you know what I'm about to say then Bunnie."

"Yes," she said, "And you don't have to say it because I love you as well. All I ask from you is that you promise me that we will be tigether through this."

As Antoine kised her on her forehead, and held her softly, that lonely whisper calmed her fears. "I promise."

Day 2 9 Am 

Trumpets echoed, drums boomed loudly and the crowd chered as the fighters were led to the gigantic arena again. Sonic and Knuckles looked in awe as they saw the other captives that they might be going againsts. Sally and Robotnik was both looking at Snivley who was high above the crowd at his throne. She clenched her fist in anger knowing that not everyone in their gorup will live. Antoine and Bunnie came in with determination on their faces and with their promise that they made. The Chaotix were always battle ready but as they looked around, they felt a little concerned afterwards.

"Damn!" Mighty the Armadillo said, "This place is bigger than I thought."

Tails came out looking emotionless. He looked around the arena and smiled flatly. *I can't wait,* he thought. Sonic noticed it right away and knew that his little buddy will be relentless in battle today.

Snivley signaled to one of the guards and he moved to a switch on the wall. He lifted the switch to open the gate and Metal Sonic was led out by two more guards. Robotnik noticed that it was still in shutdown mode. and that it also had one of the bombs on it's wrist. He realized too late what Snivley said about his demonstration. Metal Sonic was about to be blown up.

"Shit!" he said, "He's about to destroy my favorite creation."

"Can't you do anything?" Sally asked.

"I wish that I could," he responded.

"Yes you can," Mighty said as he lifted Robotnik up and waited for the right timing to throw him to the robot.

Snivley raised his hand with the detonator in it.

"This," he started, "is what will happen if you lose."

Mighty threw him as hard as possible. The timimg was perfect but Snivley was a little bit faster.

"NO!" Robotnik screamed but it was too late. Snivley pressed the button and device started to beep. When Robotnik was within thirty feet to Metal Sonic, the bomb exploded.

"ROBOTNIK!" Sally shouted.

"No...it...can't be," Tails said. As he was about to start running to the firery explosion, he was stopped by Knuckles who was holding his tails preventing him to move.

"We can't do anything now little buddy," he said, "Leave it be."

When the smoke cleared, everyone couldn't believe their eyes. Metal Sonic was still intact and Robotnik was still alive. Though he was dazed, he slowly picked himself up and looked at his most valued creation, and smiled wickedly.

Sally was checking out the reaction on Snivley's face and was not surprised at his emotionless look at all.

*I knew it,* she thought, *He's playing with him. All this fucking time he's playing with him.*

Snivley got up from his throne and the crowd became silent immediately. As the fighters looked on knowing that their lives is on the line, this may be their last fight ever.

"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" Snivley shouted.

The crowd cheered loudly.

END OF PART I


	2. Survival

Part II: Survival Day 2 10:AM 

The guards hit the gong and the tournament have started. The first two combatants was led into the ring as the other fighters was led to the sidelines. Sonic entered the ring with little doubt in his mind that he would lose. He didn't know who or what his opponent was until he leaped into the ring.

Sonic's opponent was about two feet taller than him and he had four arms. Sonic's eyes opened wide seing that his opponent was holding....four swords.

"Who the hell are you?" Sonic asked.

"I am Topaz," the swordsman answered, "and I'm going to rip you to shreds."

Really huh," Sonic said. "Well noone has ever tried to cut me up...except for my good friend Robotnik here."

Robotnik sneered.

"You will now. Noone has ever beaten me!" With that, Topaz lunged forth at our blue friend. Sonic jumped over him at the last second followed by a swift kick at the back of Topaz's head surprising him.

Sall and the others whatched from the sidelines hoping that their fellow Freedon Fighter survived this match.

"So it begins," she whispered.

Topaz closed his eyes and started to concentrate on his target. Confused, Sonic stood there waiting for his attack. Topaz opened his eyes and threw two of his swords at him. Sonic jumped over one and ducked the other but then was struck hard and fast by Topaz's butt from his third sword and tumbled back hard on the floor. Topaz continued his pursuit on the hedgehog.

"You die now hedgehog," he said as he lunged forth at Sonic. The blue speedster rolled just in time as Topaz's sword went halfway through the ground. This was Sonic's opprotunity as he did his now famous move, the Buzzsaw at his opponent. Topaz couldn't dodge Sonic's attack but was able to parry it. Sonic was on the floor stunned while Topaz's second right arm was bleeding heavily.

"Give it up Topaz," Sonic said, "You've lost!"

"Over my dead body," the swordsman responded.

"You've asked for it," Sonic said. Starting at high speed, he bolted on Topaz with his Figure Eight move. Topaz tried to block the attack but unfortunately, he ended up having his ribs and his top arms broken by the huge force behind it. He fell on the floor bleeding badly on his arms and was spitting out blood like a geyser.

Sonic was about to leave the ring when Snivley stopped him.

"Finsh him," he said.

"What!?" Sonic said.

"You heard me hedgehog," he bolted out, "finish him now or I'll finish you off."

Well then," Sonic said as he continued to walk out, "I guess you should finish me off then."

I don't think so Sonic," Topaz said as he threw his last sword with his only good arm at him. Sonic ducked as the blade just missed him but before the sword could complete its pass, he grabbed the handle and with break neck speed, threw the sharp blade back at Topaz.

He didn't see it coming. . . literally.

The sword embedded in Topaz's head declared Sonic the winner.

"No," he whispered.

Sonic started to walk out of the ring with a tear in his eye knowing that this was the first (and he prayed the only time) that he killed someone. He also heard the bomb on Topaz's wrist going off.

"Rest in peace fellow warrior," he said.

The first battle was over snd Snivley's plan to get rid of the hedgehog early have failed.

1 PM 

Tails jumped into the ring with the most fear he felt in seven years being on this planet. Sweat dripping down his face and his whole body trembling beyond compare.

"What will happen to me?" he asked himself. That was about to be answered as the gate opened and a robot his height and size entered the ring.

"Huh!?" Tails said surprised.

"Tails," Snivley said, "Meet Chameliac. Your first opponent."

Tails just started laughing like he and Sonic used to do when they defeated Robotnik. This calmed him down a little.

"If this is my opponent," he continued while he was laughing, "then you might as well blow him up now."

"{YOU MAY SAY THAT NOW}," Chameliac said, "{BUT YOU WILL BE DEFEATED}." With that Chameliac started to glow very bright. The illuminating light coming out of his body lit the entire stadium. Tails looked at him confused. The suddenly a small beam of light hit the two-tailed fox. It didn't hurt him but Tails wondered what that beam was for. Chameliac then walked to his face.

"{ARE YOU READY}?" the robot asked.

"Am I?" Tails said, "You were boring me with that light show."

{REALLY}?" Chameliac then threw a punch at Tails and the little fox jupmed into the air. The instant he did, Chameliac flew up to Tails surprising him.

"{GOTCHA}!" Chameliac said as he gave one hard right hook across Tails face. He landed hard on the ground leaving just a slight indentation. The robot then landed right in fron of him.

{YOU CAN'T BEAT ME}," he said. "{I KNOW ALL OF YOUR MOVES THANKS TO MY "LIGHT SHOW"}."

"What!?" Tais said while holding his jaw. Sonic and the others was shocked to hear this.

"Tails may not be able to defeat him," Knuckles whispered to Robotnik.

"He may beat beat us if he does win," Robotnik replied back. "If Chameliac can copy our moves, then we're done for."

"I agree," Sally said, "But how can we help Tails?"

Tails got up from the floor and grinned at the robot. Chameliac looked at him confused,

"{WHAT ARE YOU SMILING ABOUT}?" he asked.

"Nothing," Tails said as he turned around and started to whirl his tails at Chameliac. The robot shielded himself but to no avail. The huge force of wind blew Chameliac halfway down the arena and landed hard with a thud.

"Gotcha back!" the little fox responded back, "I have more moves that you don't know."

"{DIAGNOSTINCS NOW}!" Chameliac said to himself. A computerized voice responded to him.

~MINOR DAMAGE TO LOWER EXTREMITES, 45 PRECENT DAMAGE TO CLONE PROGRAM, BOOSTERS STILL ONLINE~.

"{THAT FOOLISH FOX}!" the robot screamed as he came full steam with his boosters at Tails. The little fox got ready as they both went head to head in a flurry of punches and kicks. The others on the sidelines watched in amazement as Tails was holding his own.

"He's doing it!" Charmy said.

"Hell yeah he's doing it," Espio said.

"Well will he win now?" Vector said to Knuckles.

"I stand corrected," the enchidna grumbled.

Tails had an advantage and used it at the right time. Using his tails to grab Chameliac, he jumped as high as he could and with break neck speed almost as fast as his long time partner, he let go of the robot and with his hands, pushed him down toward the ground. Tails screamed out a war cry that would shatter the windows in this arena....if there was windows.

"You're finished tin can," Tails said going at top speed.

"{SURE!?}" the robot replied grabbing Tails arms and turned both of them around.

"WHAT!?" Sonic jumped.

"NO!" Sally screamed but it was too late. Chameliac ignited his boosters downward towards the ring. Before everyone could blink, there was a big explosion followed by a big dust cloud.

"It.....can't.....be like this," Bunnie said with tears in her eyes.

"TAILS!" Sonic screamed as he tried to jump over the fighters box. The guards grabbed the hedgehog and slamed him back into it.

Suddenly there was a sound of burrs and taps like metal was being crunched. Then Chameliac came out of the dust cloud in bad shape.

"{DI...AGNOS...TIC}," he said to himself.

~95 PERCENT DAMAGE TO ENTIRE SYSTEM, CLONE PROGRAM OFFLINE, BOOSTERS OFFLINE, STASIS LOCK IMMINENT~

"{OVER....RIDE.....STASIS LOCK}," the robot responded.

~ACKNOWLEDGED~

The dust cloud settled and after seeing the results of Tails fight, Snivley jumped off his throne.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" he said over and over, "You see," he continued looking over at our heroes, "You can't beat my robots and you can't beat me. And now that annoying little fox that have embarrased me in the past will now die."

Tails was about three feet into the ground. He was hurting very badly and he wanted to move so badly to prove to that bald midget that he was alive and kicking. Our little two-tailed fox knew that if he didn't do something very soon, the bomb on his wrist will go off and he will be gone.

"Now," Snivley said as he raised his finger on the detonator button, "fox, you are the next victim."

"NOOOOO!" Tails screamed while jumping out of the hole charging at Chameliac with what little energy he had left. Surprised, Chameliac couldn't do nothing but accept the inevitable. Tails rammed the robot so hard he went through him. The bomb on the robot didn't need to go off as he exploded the instant Tails had gone through him. The little fox stumbled on the ground with bits and peices of metal following along with him.

Snivley was shocked to see what just happened. He dropped the detonator and just stood there. He was so close to killing the little kid and it did not happen....again.

Slowly, Tails got up and gave him a look that made his blood boil. "Soon, midget!" Tails said while limping away to the fighters box. Sonic and the others was surprised to see the two-tailed fox's look on his face. Sonic knew that he wanted to kill Snivley himself if he had the chance to. Knux went to give Tails a high five but he just past him with only one thing to say, "Wake me up when my next match begins or when we have to get back to our cells." With that he sat in the corner and started to nod off.

4:30PM 

After a few matches from the brutal (Won by Bunnie), to the extreme (Won by Vector), Snivley decided to play hardball. He called the next two fighters in the ring.

"Antoine versus Espio," he sneered.

The FF and the Chaotix all gasped. Both Antoine and Espio looked at each other for a few minutes. Finally Antoine let out a very heavy sigh and jumped out of the fighters box.

Knuckles stopped Espio before he left, "No matter what," he started, "we'll get that bastard for this treachery."

Espio nodded and left the fighter box. Bunnie moved to the front to watch her love for maybe the last time.

Antoine took out his sword ready for battle and Espio went to the center of the ring to meet him bare handed.

"Before we start," Antoine said, "I just wanted to say that no matter what the outcome of this match is, it will be an honorable one."

"I agree weasel," the chamelion said. "May the best win."

The two most honorable fighters and rivals in Mobius stood face to face for the last time. When they first met in battle, both the FF and the Chaotix were surprised at the long battles they had. They never thought that it would end here.

As the gong hit, Antoine quickly pulled out his gun and fired at Espio. The chamelion jumped out of the way and changed. Antoine took two sniffs in the air and backfliped and then back punched the air. Instead, he knocked Espio right out of his Camoflauge. The crowed roared for the first attack of the match.

"Good one buddy," Espio said while getting up, "You've been training well."

"Not really," Antoine said.

"Don't say that," Espio said as he jumped at the weasel. Antoine looked up as he took a swift kick in his face. He returned the attack with a sword butt right at Espio's head. Both on the floor stunned. They looked at each other, then they attacked each other again.

The clashing of Espio's horn and Antoine's sword was loud as lightning. Back and forth they went. Espio knew that he couldn't change into his Camoflauge so he had to go on raw instinct.

Antoine pulled out his gun again and started firing at him. Espio started to run around the weasel dodging every shot then started to run straight towards his opponent. Antoine keep firing then within abour five feet, the chamelion jumped just as Antoine ran out of ammo with his horn aimed straight at the weasel. Thinking fast and under just raw reaction, Antoine lunged his sword at the last possible second. . .

Everone was in silence. The Chaotix. . .in shock. The Freedom Fighters. . .in disbelief. Antoines sword hit its mark through Espio's stomach. Shocked, Antoine took it out as his best friend and rival layed on the floor dying. The weasel dropped his sword and gun and let out a scream at the top of his lungs. He then went to him holding his head up to speak to him.

"You won buddy," Espio said.

"No. . .I didn't," Antoine said in tears. "You held back. Why?"

"Because," he responded, "it was supposed to happen. I'm sacrificing myself for you and the others. Remember this...now we're even and I'll be watching you from the heavens."

His last breath a heavy one, Espio looked at his best friend for the last time with a smile on his face. Antoine buried his face in his chest holding his best friend dearly. They both understood each other. Both of them had a sense of peace everytime they fought each other and now one half of it is now gone.

Knuckles went over to bring Antoine back to the box. As he started to carry him back, Antoine picked up his sword and threw it to the throne. Snivley couldn't put up his shield in time but he just ducked out of the way which resulted in a few of his hairs cut off. Shocked to see that he was nearly killed for having his guard down, Snivley looked at Antoine in disbelief. He created something that he proably regret later.....

Revenge.

Angrily, he pressed the detonator with no remorse.

END OF PART II


	3. Make Your Move

Well since everyone has done this for their fics, I might as well do it too so that way, I won't get my ass trampled in the long run...

Sonic the Hedgehog, and all character relating are trademarks of Sega of America. I do not own Sonic (though I wish I do).

Sonic Championship PART III: Make Your Move 9 PM 

The fighters were taken back to their cells. Sonic looked at the remaining members of the Chaotix. There were five, now there were four left. The death of Espio at the hands of Freedom Fighter member Antoine shocked everyone. No one would've thought that this would happen but anything can happen now. Sonic knew that Snivley could put any of them against each other just to please his sadistic little mind and to reduce their hope of leaving this place. Sonic walked over to Knuckles who was looking at the cell window at the moon.

"Look Knux," Sonic said, "No matter what happens now we'll..."

"WE'LL NOTHING BLUE BOY!" Knux shouted.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down."

"I can't. Espio's dead that bastard is nothing more than a sadistic motherfucker!"

"We know that Knux," Sonic said, "but we need to have a cool head to get out of here and beat him."

Knuckles gave Sonic that look that no matter how many times you've seen it, it would still send chills down your back, "Don't play with my head like that."

"Knux," Sonic said surprised, "How can you say that?"

"Simple, because we're doomed here." Knuckles started to walk away. Antoine looked at Knux as he passed by him and walked over to him.

"Knuckles," He said.

"I know what you're about to say..." Knux couldn't finish his sentence. Antoine cut him off by punching him in the stomach. Caught off guard, Knux was on the floor catching his breath.

"You bastard," Antoine said.

"Alright," Knux said while getting up, "You want a piece of me too?"

"Bring it on jerk!"

Before they started, an electric shock hit both Antoine and Knuckles. They were on the floor after five seconds stunned. Robotnik walked to both of them.

"HOW DARE THE BOTH OF YOU!?" he shouted. He then turned his attention to Knuckles, "Can't you see echidna? You're acting like a fool now."

"And what do you know?" Knux said. "Espio is dead. A MEMBER OF THE CHAOTIX IS DEAD!" Tears started to fall down his cheeks. For the first time ever, Knuckles showed his emotions to someone. Surely he was a strong leader and always showed his concerns towards his teammates but he never got close to them.

"And you think that it hurts huh?" Antoine said. "That was my best friend that I had to kill out there and now I will never find that peace again." Antoine took out his sword and pointed it to Knuckles chest. "Do you see this? This is what I live for right now. Espio understood that and every time we fought it was pure bliss. And just like Sonic is your counterpart, Espio was mines. Now that he's gone," Antoine threw the blade at the wall just missing Knuckles ear. Although he didn't budge Knuckles started to understand what Antoine was talking about (but he thought that he was losing it too with the sword).

"I do not wish to fight now," Antoine whispered.

"What do you mean buddy?" Sonic asked.

"I'd rather die and be with Espio than to live."

After hearing this, Bunnie walked over to Antoine with tears streaming in her eyes like a river. Antoine looked at her in surprise. He totally forgot about his promise to her and now it might be shattered by what he just said.

He didn't need to say anything as Bunnie gave him a hard slap across his face with her robotic arm.

"I can't believe you said that," Bunnie said as she walked away to the other side of the cell with Sally following her.

Antoine looked at her walking away saddened by the whole situation while rubbing the big bruise on his cheek.

"Knuckles," Sonic said, "Snivley is slowing us down here. He's right now doing something with all these matches."

"All I know is this," Knux said, "that bastard will pay for this. I swear it by my life."

DAY 3 12AM 

Snivley walked down the underground corridors of the Forbidden Zone. He came to a stop as two guards were blocking his way. Snivley raised his hand and the guards moved to the side. He then moved thirty yards down to a door whiched opened automatically. He entered a large lab with SwatBots working at certain stations. And at the core of the lab stood a giant Chaos Emerald fifty feet high and wide emminating its' energy to the lab.

"Whats the progress here?" he asked one of the SwatBots.

"So far the energy generated by those devices you made for those fighters is being stored in the Chaos Emerald with no problems, it said. We should be finished soon."

"How soon?" Snivley asked.

"In about two days. We are at about thirty percent right now."

"Keep me posted," Snivley said as he started to leave the lab. While he was walking down the hall, a beep came from his wristband. An image appeared and although it was distorted, Snivley knew who it was.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Just because you have power now doesn't mean shit. When this is over, you will have nothing."

"I've done everything that you told me to do," Snivley said, "and this is how you repay me? No wonder Robotnik despised you. You're more power hungry than he is."

"Don't show yourself right now," the image snapped back. "Let me remind you that if you fail then 'you' will suffer the consequences. You cannot fail at this point. We have gone this far and I will not tolerate any more bullshit from you. Is that understood?"

Snivley let out a heavy sigh as the image disappeared. After a few seconds, the anger started getting to him.

"We'll see who will gain this power," he said as he walked down the hall back to the arena.

2 AM 

The hallways of the isolation cells layed riddled with bodies across the floor. Screams of new victims echoed through it. The head of the security guarding this hall tried desperately to call for reinforcements, but was cut off immediately by the unknown attacker who broke his neck. With the body still in his hand, the intruder walked to the last cell at the end of the hall. It looked at the code panel on the side of the door which read: Captive: Metal Sonic~ACCESS FORBIDDEN TO ALL PERSONELL EXCEPT FOR DR. RICHARD SNIVLEY.

The intruder just bursted out laughing as he used the dead body's head to punch the panel destroying it and the head itself splattering all over the wall. The door opened and he dropped the body feeling no need for it. As he entered the room he looked at Metal Sonic and noticed already that it was still in Shutdown Mode. He pulled out a small keypad and punched in a few codes and after five minutes, was able to crack Snivleys virus which prevented 'Mecca' to leave Shutdown Mode.

"One more, one to go," he said as he pulled out a communicator which was beeping drastically. "Yes," he said.

"Is he active?" the caller said.",/p> 

"Done," the intruder said.

"Good. You need to join the others now. I hope that we are not too late. Get captured and see that you get entered in the tournament."

"Okay Uncle Chuck," the intruder said sturnly, "but I don't get it at all. Whats so important about this tournament?"

"The question is," Chuck responded, "is what is so important about saving this planet."

3AM 

"Hurry! Capture that son of a bitch!" the Commander was yelling as a whole slew of guards ran down the hall. The prisoners awoken very quickly and ran to the cell doors looking to see what is causing this chaos.

"Hey!" Sonic yelled, "What is happening?"

"There an intruder here I think," Antoine said.

"Yeah," one of the remaining guards said, "He's already killed thirty-five guards."

"How did he get in?" Knux asked. "I thought that Snivley had the power to open the zone."

"You are right about that echidna," Robotnink said, "but if he killed that many guards, then it will be very hard for them to catch him."

Just then the guard standing watch over the cells received a message. "Great!" he said. Then he put the radio back in his pocket. "They got him," he said to the prisoners. "Looks like you guys will have some company."

3:35AM 

The intruder smirked soundley when he saw Snivley come into the interigation room. Snivley's eyes opened very wide when he saw one of his favorite prototype creations, Metal Knuckles, in the same room.

The two had a very brightened past. Metal Knuckles was created to overthrow Metal Sonic and give Snivley an advantage by getting important information that Robotnik was holding back from him. Information that only Metal Sonic had special access to.

The plan failed cause of Sonic's uncle, Charles. He intercepted 'Mecca Knux' and programmed him with a concience. Mecca Knux ended up as a covert spy for the Freedom Fighters in Robotropolis and was a great aly for the team.

He dissappeared a year ago to find out how to get a real body. A quest that Charles knew he was not going to accomplish. Chuck also knew that Mecca Knux needed to explore the rest of Mobius as well and had to let him go.

Mecca Knux knew that his own personal agenda might threaten the mission at hand. He never had a hard decision to make before. It was simply do it and ask Chuck later, but recently, it's been getting more and more difficult for him to make an action. *Why I can't make that choice now.* The question keeps spinning over and over again while he startes blankly at Snivley in the room.

"Of all people that had to break into my domain, it had to be you, inferior." Snivley said.

Inferior. That word have always stayed in Mecca Knux's data banks since Snivley gave it to him. It made his circuits sizzle lightly whenever he heard it. *I'm not inferior you bastard. Remember, 'you' have created me. Whatever mistakes you've made, I've received. So that makes 'you' the inferior.* If only it was that easy to say.

But it's not.

Mecca Knux could've said it at any time they've met before. Unfortunately, after a year of being out into the world, what he had in his head came out differently...

"Fuck you, creator!" he said, "I'm not here for you or anyone else."

"So why are you here?"

"I have my reasons. But the main one is that...."

*I have to make a choice now......*

"Well what is it?"

*Dammit Charles! Fucking program is getting to me now......Shit!*

"Don't have me waiting here all day, inferior. Or is that program Charles put in you is finally screwing your head?"

"I want a real body," Mecca Knux finally spitted out, *Why was that hard to say?*

Silence.

"So," Snivley started, "you want a real body? So be it. I'll make a deal with you."

"And that is..." Mecca Kuckles asked.

"You kill Knuckles and that body is yours."

The sensors in M. Knux's body almost felt like it was going to overload after hearing that. Snivley play his hand perfectly and was waiting for the right move from him. *Damn! Not now. Not like this. He know that I'm having trouble and I'm caught in a catch 22. SHIT! If I survive this tournament, them I'm having Charles take this program out. I have no choice....*

"What is your decision, inferior?" Snivley bolted out at the robot. 

Another long silence. Finally Mecca Knux said...

"Fuck you creator! I rather fight than betray my allies."

"Hummph!" Snivley walked away to the door. He stopped to say one more thing to his creation.

"You know something inferior? I would've never thought that you would end up here and face me. I look forward to destroying you soon." He called one of the guards inside which he had one of the wrist bombs. "Set him up," Sniley said as he left.

The guard put the bomb on Mecca Knuckles wrist and took him away to the cells.

3:57AM 

Uncle Charles watched helplessly and knew that it was a very hard decision to make for Mecca Knuckles but smiled in the end after hearing about it.

"I know that it's been a year but you have done very well since you were gone my friend." He looked over to another monitor and saw that time was running out for the rest of the Freedom Fighters and the remaining members of the Chaotix. "Hope that we are not too late. He has to give them the message soon.

4AM 

"I don't believe it," Robotnik growled as Mecca Knuckles entered the cell and the guards closed the door behind him."

"So you caused all this ruckus huh," Sonic asked.

"Please forgive my 'entrance', but we have a situation here that might help us all. Let me fill you in on what is going on."

Mecca Knuckles told the others everything from being contacted by Uncle Chuck, to breaking into the Forbidden Zone, to restoring Mecca Sonic, even the interigation with Snivley.

"Snivley tried to make you a deal that would be put againsts us," Knuckles said, "That fool."

"Yeah," the robotic echidna said, "But I also have something that might give you guys a break."

What is it?" the princess asked.

Mecca Knuckles pushed a button on his left arm and in image of Uncle Chuck shot out of his eyes. It was a recording sent by him.

"Greetings Freedom Fighters, Chaotix and Dr. Robotnik. I hope that everyone is doing well in this situation. Knuckles, I've already received word about Espio and my heart is saddened. My condolences. Princess, we've already have gathered the remaining Freedom Fighters in Knothole for a frontal attack on the Forbidden Zone. Rotor and Dulcy is leading the way. I'll keep you informed on this.

"As for you Doctor, I need your access codes to use any forces you have in Robotropolis left to add to our group. Mecca Kuux will transfer them to me.

"As usual, Snivley have made a mistake. He is keeping in his records two important issues:

"First, I now have the match setups for the next two days. Snivley's guessing that the quarterfinals will start on Saturday at twelve noon sharp. Secondly, I picked this up from his backup files in Robotropolis. It's a blueprint of a energy generator."

"What!?" Robotnik's eyes widened suddenly after hearing of this.

"I havent got all of the details yet from this but I'll get them soon. Until then you guys have to survive until our plans come into full action.

"For the sake of Mobius and for all of our lives, I wish you all well and good luck to everyone....." The recording stopped and shot back into Mecca Knuckles eyes. He blinked or a second and then looked at Robotnik.

"We haven't much time," he said, "we make our move now. Give me the access codes Doctor."

"Very well," Robotnik said as he pulled out of his cape a disc containing the data that Uncle Chuck needed. Mecca Knuckles scanned the disc immediately.

"My survival is very critical," the robotic echidna continued, "I am the only communication to Knothole. I am only able to contact him when the security communications here are relaxed."

"Anything else my friend?" Sonic asked.

"There is one more thing. Dr. Robotnik. Your match is the first one tomorrow."

Everyone looked at the evil scientist. Robotnik knew what was everyone was thinking but didn't care. He glanced at the Prinncess and smiled.

"At least you have one less evil doctor to worry about, Princess. But I'm fightint to the very end."

"We all are doctor," Sally said, "But don't die under a lost cause."

"I'm not. When this is over Doctor Robotnik will be no more......"

As he walked away from the group, Sonic suddenly felt an old feeling inside of him. He looked at Robotnik and flashes of the past flowed inside of him. The day that he and Dr. Ovi Kintobor first met was the only thing that just stayed on pause in his mind.

He walked to him and saw that Robotnik was just staring at the wall.

"You are coming back huh Ovi," Sonic asked.

Robotnik was surprised to hear this coming from his long time enemy. Now was the time to tell him.

"Slowy but surely, hedgehog," he said, "But, it will take a while to finally be free."

"Huh!?" Sonic said.

"Another time my friend. When I survive this fight tomorrow. Lets get some rest okay."

"Cool!" Sonic said.

After about an hour everyone have went back to sleep.

10 AM 

"Ladies and gentleman," Snivley announced, "Welcome back to the tournament. And we have a special treat for you. The first every handicap match of the tournament."

The crowd cheered loudly hearing this. The FF, Chaotix and Robotnik were shocked after hearing this.

"Doctor," one of the guards said, "your match is ready."

"Good luck my friend," Sonic said.

"Thank you," Robotnik said while leaving the fighters box. As he walked to the middle of the arena, the crowd booed so loudly, it sounded like Charmy's army back home. Robotnik was surprised to hear this.

"And now here is the first challenger, Dr. Ivo Robotnik," Snivley announced. The crowd booed loudly again.

*That bastard* Robotnik thought, *He's gonna fucking pay for this.*

"And his opponent," Snivley continued, "one of the biggest fighters in the tournament. The Divine Golem!"

A thunderous roar filled the arena and instantly the sky went black. Robotnik looked at the sky to see only a gigantic shadowy figure land very hard in the arena that it sounded like a earthquake. The Divine Golem appeared and the robot was huge.

"Holy Shit!" Robotnik whispered.

"Your task is simple Doctor," Snivley said, "All you have to do is reach your Mini Death Egg at the end and shoot him in the back of his neck. Thats his weak spot. If you do, you win. But if you don't.....well ha ha ha ha ha!!"

Robotnik knew the consequenses of that. Now he have a BIG problem. His Mini Death Egg was one hundred yards away from him with a giant robot right smack in front of him.

"God, he's not going to win this," Sally said.

"Yes he is," Sonic said," I have faith in him."

Everyone looked at Sonic confused as ever after hearing that but knew that when Sonic had that determined look on his face, he meant fucking buisness.

"Ready....." Snivley started. Robotnik got into a running pose ready to try to make it down there.

*I have to win!.* That was only in his mind.

"GO!" Snivley shouted.

END OF PART III 


	4. Determination

Part IV: Determination 

Dr. Ivo Robotnik have never in his life thought that his life would be the uncertanty of all things. Never have he thought that he would fight for his life in a old, worn down arena, facing a giant forty foot tall robot, named the Divine Golem. Certantly, odds have been a benefactor for him...

Now the odds have stacked againsts him....in a handicap match, if he thought that is was one. Robotnik thought that this match is suicide. Another way for Snivley to get his revenge on those he most hated.

It didn't matter anymore to Robotnik though. Once he heared Snivley say "Go!", he just ran.

The giant robot set his sights on the scientist, and charged his cannon. Robotnik looked up and cursed himself for not looking at what his arsenal was. Now was not the time to think though.

The Divine Golem fired at Robotnik and just missed his head. 'Eggman' ducked just barely and turned to see the damage that cannon caused. *Shit!* he thought when he saw that the blast caused a huge crater in the arena.

*Think you fool!* he snapped at himself. He looked up again at the robot and saw something that might give him a chance to get to his machine. The Divine Golem was charging again and Robotnik was counting down.

*One....two....three....four....WOAH!* The robot knew what he was thinking cause he slammed his foot hard at Robotnik just missing his own feet. He contiuned his count while sprinting again.

*Six....seven....eight....he must be halfway charged now....eleven....twelve....DUCK!* Another wild swing at him and missed poorly.

*Seventeen....eighteen....nineteen....He's almost there....Whats he doing now?*

The Divine Golem was holding his charge now and was setting his aim at Robotnik. The instant he figured it out, the robot fired. Robotnik turned to see the cannon blast coming straight at him with not enough time to react. He ducked just a little bit but the bottom end of the cannon roared through the scientists right arm. Robotnik screamed in pain as his right arm was completely gone.

"Oh my god!" Knuckles whispered.

"It looks like he's bleeding badly," Sally said.

"Dammit Robotnik!" Sonic said, "Get up! Get up dammit!" 

Robotnik slowly got up and looked at the damage and quickly turned his head back. He was bleeding protusely, and his bone was sticking out. He guessed that that cannon also had some type of acid in the blast to just deterioate its' target.

*I....must....move on! Whats he doing now? He's beginning to charge again. One....Ughh! Two....Start running....three....Medipak in the machine....five...*

Snivley stared blankly at the match and was thinking soundly about how his revenge will be played perfectly. He looked at his former boss and smirked maniacally.

*He's somehow holding his charge and making me lose the count. I gotta figure out when he is holding it. Fourteen....fifthteen....What was that sound? He's loading up....a machine gun.*

The robot fired it's shoulder gun at Robotnik now and was showing relentless thinking as it also fired wildly all over the arena. Shocked, Snivley looked at the damage after getting up from just being hit by hiw own machine and saw that about two hundred spectators and five guards were injured or killed.

"That fucking piece of shit!" he growled.

Robotnik was about ten yards away and heared the canned roaring again. The Divine Golem was about to fire again. With all the energy he could muster, he sprinted at full charge to his Mini Death Egg.

*Five....four....three....two....one....*

It fired again and Robotnik jumped at the last second sending a shock to his missing arm and more blood spurting out wildly. The blast missed and as the scientist landed perfectly in his machine, he grabbed his medipak and took out the two small medibots and activated them.

*These old farts better get this done quick.*

"Its' charging again," Sonic yelled.

Robotnik looked at the giant robot and saw the cannon starting to charge once more. *Damn! That thing just never fucking quit!*

The two medibots finished their work on his missing right arm and flew away. He looked at the work and was satisfied at it but was still in pain. Now he was really at a disadvantage. One arm and a whole slew of weapons but can do both at the same time...or can he?

"Computer," Robotnik said.

"{WHAT IS YOUR REQUEST DOCTOR?}" the onboard computer asked.

"Engage Autopilot under evasive maneuvers."

"{UNDERSTOOD.}" With that the Mini Death Egg started to fire up it's engines and started to lift off.

The Divine Golem started running at the mini machine with its' cannon still charging. Its' sights set on the mini pod that looked like a egg. At about twenty feet, it fired the cannon at Robotnik.

Thanks to the autopilot, Robotnik got away with time to spare. One task was done, now he must finish the other one.

"Wow! I never thought that he would do it," Tails said.

"Yeah, you're right little buddy," Mighty responded.

*There you go Ovi,*Sonic thought. A smile came across his face.

Flying full speed straight at the robot, Robotnik fired his pulse lasers at it leaving minimal damage to the cannon. *That cannon is preventing me to get to his weak spot. Snivley you clever fuck! Still trying to make your AI program even better. Ha! I'll find its' weakness before the weakness.*

The shoulder gun started firing at Robotnik. The autopilot easily evaded the attack. *Look, look, look....Where is that blasted spot? Wait! Thats it!* Robotnik spotted a Chaos Emerald in the core of the cannon. Even he knows that the power of the emerald is only temporary. *Thats why he takes so long to charge. His body need time to asorb the energy from the crystal. That's too obvious. But that means that this hunk of junk is run by the Chaos Emerald itself. Snivley tricked me. It's not on the back of his neck, it's inside the cannon.*

Robotnik started to charge his main cannon himself and waited. Meanwhile, the Divine Golem targeted Robotnik and fired. The autopilot moved out of the way but the cannon nicked the underbelly of the pod. He checked all the systems and saw that the autopilot was shut down now. *Shit! Now I have to do this the hard way...*

He grabbed the stick and picked up speed dramatically. As the others watched, they were baffled at why he was moving towards the cannon. They found out the answer as the Divine Golem fired his shoulder gun at the Mini Death Egg and it was still coming towards it.

Sparks was flying all over the cockpit. Robotnik was still holding his target. *Just a few more seconds....Ughh! Damn arm. Gotta....hang on....NOW!!*

Robotnik fired his shot and at the same time bailed out of the Mini Death Egg. He landed hard on his back from about thirty feet in the air. The crash at the cannon was a success. The Divine Golem let out a horrendous scream as its power was shutting down. As the cannon exploded the Cahos Emerald that was intact at the core, flew across the arena. It landed ten feet in front of the fighters box. The others were surprised at it.

"A Chaos Emerald!?" Sal said.

"Holy shit!" Vector said, "Snivley played Robotnik like a fool but Robotnik smartened up."

Snivley looked at the end result of the match. His anger growing like a volcano, and his face getting red.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The echo of his scream hitting the arena hard as the crowd was totally silent upon seeing that their favorite fighter was destroyed.

Slowly, the boos started.

Robotnik, meanwhile, was not getting up anytime soon. Sonic and Sally ran to him and was shocked at the end result.

"Are you all right?" Sonic asked.

"I've....never felt.....better," Robotnik responded. "How bad is it?"

"Other than your arm missing, your legs and your ribs are broken," Sally said.

"Your bomb is gone too," Sonic said.

"Duh, fool!" Sonic and Sal couldn't help but laugh at that one. "Cmon then. We gotta get you outta here." As Knuckles and Mighty ran over to help Sonic and Sal carry Robotnik to the box, they were stopped by ten guards surrounding them.

"Dr. Robotnik, you are to come with us."

"Yeah right!" Sonic said getting in a fighting stance.

"Wait Sonic," Robotnik said, "Don't worry about it. I'll go with them."

"But..."

"Chill Sonic," Knuckles said. He then whispered, "Let Robotnik play his game with Snivley. Besides, we also have our plans remember? We'll see him again."

"Fine," Sonic grumbled. The guards instantly grabbed Robotnik not caring for his injuries. As Robotnik screamed in pain while being taken away, Sonic couldn't help but to think that there is something else going on here. Robotnik so far have never let Snivley get his way. So why now.

2 PM 

"I know why I am here." Robotnik said to Snivley in the interrigation room. "I already know that you have one of my energy generator blueprints as well."

"Whats your fucking point Robotnik?" Snivley snapped back.

"You are missing something. Something that was not in the plans and you want that information from me. But seeing that I didn't have it, you've guessed that Metal Sonic had the missing piece of the puzzle."

Snivley looked blankly at his former leader and Robotnik just smiled. "Are you surprised that I know this or are you just going to stand there and sizzle in your poor thought of mind?"

Snivley raised his hand back and back punched Robotnik square in his jaw. He fell hard on the floor and his ribs felt the shock of it. He started to bleed again out of his mouth. Snivley may have fixed his injuries but made sure that there was little pain to endure.

"What makes you think that I will let you get away with such sarcasm."

"Because," Rrbotnik responded, "you know damn well that if I die then you will never have the access codes for Metal Sonic's internal files."

Snivley growled loudly enough for Robotnik to hear. "Dammit Ivo, give me the codes, or I'll put you throught hell once again. Even you know that without your machines, you will not be able to survive the next match."

"No!" Robotnik scowled, "I'd rather die than give in to such treachery."

"Fine then. GUARDS!" Two guards came in and grabbed Robotnik. Once again, they did not give a fuck about his injuries.

"Put him back in his cell," Snively said.

3:30 PM 

"We are ready to test the generator sir," a StatBot said.

"Good," Snivley said, "Bring him in."

"The doors opened with Knuckles being held by two SwatBots bringing him in. He looked around and saw the anergy generator that Mecca Knuckles was talking about. Knuckles noticed that it had a giant Chaos Emerald but not as big as his Master Emerald back home. Snivley smiled at him. "Welcome Knuckles to the grandest movie you are about so see. Show him."

One of the main monitors showed Knuckled home the Floating Island.

"Why are you showing something that we already know asshole?" Knuckles asked.

"Beacause,' Snivley smirked, "You are about to say goodbye to it right now. Charge the generator."

"Huh!?" Knux asked to himself confused he looked at the monitor at his home. How he misses it already.

"Generator is at full power. Target: The Floating Island."

"NOOO!" Knuckles screamed.

"FIRE!" Snivley shouted.

The Generator shot out a high pitched beam of energy. It traveled straight up the tower and out to it's target. As it did, everthing but the monitors shut down. Knuckles looked at his home for the last time.

3:50 PM 

The lucious desert of the Sandopolis Zone. The brightly yellow sands, the preserved temples of the Echidnas past. Its inhabitants natutrally playing its fate. One of the most beautiful sited of the Floating Island.

The sky grew bright green and the traveling energy beam landed hard and deep inside the middle of Sandopolis. The illuminating light grew brighter and a white mass of energy engulfed the entire desert.

The energy spreaded throughout the entire island. Destroying the rich deep natures of anything in its path. At the core of the attack, the explosion began.

Knuckles looked in deep horror as the entire Island exploded suddenly.

"No," Knuckles whispered. "Why? WHY! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS?"

"Don't ask me," Snivley said, "Ask Robotnik. In fact, you can thank him. Take him away."

All Knuckles was think of now was his home being gone now. Twice now Snivley played with his emotions, and won. He now demanded answers and the first person he wanted those answers was...

"ROBOTNIK!"

END OF PART IV 


End file.
